X Strait Y Scenery
X Strait Y Scenery first Japanese ending theme of the XY series. Lyrics TV size (version 1) This version was used in the following episodes: *''Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!'' *''Lumiose City Pursuit!'' *''A Battle of Aerial Mobility!'' *''A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!'' *''Kindergarten Chaos!'' *''Seeking Shelter from the Storm!'' *''An Appetite for Battle!'' *''A Jolting Switcheroo!'' *''Climbing the Walls!'' *''A Battle by Any Other Name!'' *''To Find a Fairy Flower!'' *''The Bonds of Evolution!'' Romaji= |-| Translation= is the Ke-formed Ke'''nzaemon It if '''Ke-ly crossess the Ke-nkara Pass It may get cough and cry from all the Ke-li, but Now it got it, it hit it like a Ke'''n Ah, the '''Ke-ranra Strait, ah, the Ke-nya Scenery Unconsciously, unintentionally, you learn This song by heart, it's unavoidable When that happens, sing and let someone else hear it And you will forget it quickly is the Nya-formed Nya'''nzaemon It if '''Nya-ly crossess the Nya-nkara Pass It may get noisy and nag from all the Nya-li, but Now it got it, it came like a Nya'''n Ah, the '''Nya-ranra Strait, ah, the Nya-nya Scenery The listening Wingull to the singing Wingull, if they're the same Wingull they've gotta sing}} TV size (version 2) This version was used in the following episodes: *''A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!'' *''Battling on Thin Ice!'' *''Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!'' *''Grooming Furfrou!'' *''A Rush of Ninja Wisdom!'' *''Awakening the Sleeping Giant!'' *''A Conspiracy to Conquer!'' *''Breaking Titles at the Chateau!'' Romaji= |-| Translation= is the Fo-formed Fo'''nzaemon It if '''Fo-ly crossess the Fo-nkara Pass It may get cough and cry from all the Fo-li, but Now it got it, it hit it like a Fo'''n Ah, the '''Fo-ranra Strait, ah, the Fo-nya Scenery Unconsciously, unintentionally, you learn This song by heart, it's unavoidable When that happens, sing and let someone else hear it And you will forget it quickly is the Ba-formed Ba'''nzaemon It if '''Ba-ly crossess the Ba-nkara Pass It may get noisy and nag from all the Ba-li, but Now it got it, it came like a Ba'''n Ah, the '''Ba-ranra Strait, ah, the Ba-nya Scenery The listening Wingull to the singing Wingull, if they're the same Wingull they've gotta sing}} TV size (version 3) This version was used in the following episodes: *''Clemont's Got a Secret!'' *''Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!'' *''The Bamboozling Forest!'' *''To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!'' *''A Pokévision of Things to Come!'' *''Going for the Gold!'' *''Coming Back into the Cold!'' An Undersea Place to Call Home!, originally intended to air as XY024, used this version in the original cut before being postponed from airing, later to be replaced with DreamDream as the ending. This caused episodes XY021-XY023 playing it for only three episodes instead of four like it is in all other cases, and this was not fixed in Japanese re-releases such as on DVD or video on demand services. Romaji= |-| Translation= is the '''Ho-formed Ho'''nzaemon If it '''Ho-ly crossess the Ho-nkara Pass It may get prickly and puffy from all the Ho-li, but Now it got it, it hit it like a Ho'''n Ah, the '''Ho-ranra Strait, ah, the Ho-nya Scenery is the Ha-formed Ha'''nzaemon It if '''Ha-ly crossess the Ha-nkara Pass It may get cough and cry from all the Ha-li, but Now it got it, it hit it like a Ha'''n Ah, the '''Ha-ranra Strait, ah, the Ha-nya Scenery Unconsciously, unintentionally, you learn This song by heart, it's unavoidable When that happens, sing and let someone else hear it And you will forget it quickly is the Ya-formed Ya'''nzaemon It if '''Ya-ly crossess the Ya-nkara Pass It may get noisy and nag from all the Ya-li, but Now it got it, it came like a Ya'''n Ah, the '''Ya-ranra Strait, ah, the Ya-nya Scenery The listening Wingull to the singing Wingull, if they're the same Wingull they've gotta sing}} Category:Japanese Ending Songs